bratzdollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bratz Genie Magic Dolls
Bratz Genie Magic Dolls Genie Magic Theme The Bratz Dolls are full of mystery and magic in this 'Genie Magic' collection. The girls with a passion for fashion have excelled themselves this time and are able to see into the future of fashion, so look no further - the Bratz girls know what's hot! The five characters appearing in this line are Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin and Meygan. The first four are the original four girls from the first Bratz line, however Meygan has been introduced to the gang since then. Once again the girls look stunning in their Genie Magic outfits, though this is a completely different look from their usual style. MGA Entertainment, who produce the girls with a passion for fashion, have once again created a popular theme with the 'Genie Magic' collection. Also included in the collection is a magic carpet, a lifestyle bedroom set, a fortune teller and Katia with a bottle. The colours and detail used in each of the girl's outfits really is amazing, the Bratz girls look breathtakingly beautiful! Doll And Character History ' ' Yasmin's popularity has remained since her first appearance as one of the original Bratz dolls and Yasmin is probably the most well known compared to the rest. The other three original Bratz dolls also appear in this 'Genie Magic' collection who are Jade, Sasha and Cloe. Yasmin is first most used character in the different themes, and looks stunning in this particular collection. Yasmin is the main character of the bratz and she is like the 'leader' of the pack. She is considered this because CEO Isaac Larian who created the first bratz dolls had a daughter called Jazmin and her nickname was Yasmin. So he created Yasmin as the main bratz. She is the prettiest and the most sensible of the group. Her long pink skirt and matching little top are covered with jewels, making her look mystical and beautiful. Yasmin has also been in 'Bratz Step Out', 'Bratz Birthday Bash', 'Bratz Midnight Dance' and 'Bratz Wild Wild West' (amongst others). Cloe is the second of the Bratz to appear in this collection. Cloe is White with long blond hair but as she is not ethnic many little girls consider her not to be in this collection. However, MGA did not remove her from the collection as she was already selling in many shops. Cloe is now the lowest selling genie magic doll. She has been the second most used doll after Yasmin, and quite a popular doll in many of the other Bratz themes, including 'Bratz Step Out', 'Bratz Rock Angelz', 'Bratz Wild Wild West' and 'Bratz Ooh La La', in fact she has been seen in the most of the Bratz themes! Jade is the third original Bratz character in this Genie Magic collection. So far Jade has also featured in 'Bratz Step Out', 'Bratz Rock Angelz' and 'Bratz Birthday', as well as others, and looks set to feature in many future themes. Sasha is the last of the original Bratz characters to appear in this collection - the colour of her outfit really compliments her skin tone and she looks like an exotic beauty. Sasha has also appeared in 'Bratz Rock Angelz', 'Bratz Birthday Bash' and 'Bratz Step Out'. The girls all have great accessories to match their mystical appearance and this Genie Magic line sees all the girls looking completely striking. With their magic carpet, the girls are set for a thrilling adventure among the stars and can go anywhere they wish! Meygan is the final character in this line, and the only doll who was not one of the original Bratz characters. Meygan is still recognised as a popular character and has features in other themes including 'Bratz Step Out' and 'Bratz Play Sportz'. Katia also appears in this product line, and she comes with a magical bottle. Katia was known for her appearance in the Bratz 'Holiday Doll' collection, but perhaps she's now going to become another well known member of the Bratz gang. Check out the Bratz Genie Magic Movie coming out on DVD and Video April 11th 2006. Apperance Cloe looks stylish in this long blue skirt and pink mini top, both are decorated with gold trimming and her little shoes complete the look. Accessorised with earrings and bracelets, Cloe looks ready for her magic carpet ride with the genie! Wearing her hair up high makes Cloe look mystical and beautiful. Jade also looks beautiful, with her bright pink outfit and long dark hair - she looks as though she's full of fashion secrets she's just waiting to share! She also has great accessories and the little gold tassels on her top make her look like a belly dancer! Sasha's outfit is perhaps the most stunning in this collection, the colours all compliment each other and the flower in her hair is particularly striking. She really looks like a rare exotic beauty and her make up looks fab too. Yasmin has long wavy hair that is accessorised with a little red jewel coming down her forehead. Her make up matches the pink of her outfit and her little sparklin' shoes look trendy. She wears a green piece of material around her waist to break up the pinks and the gold detail brings everything together. Again she has great accessories and looks stunning. Meygan has long red hair that is complimented with a blue and gold skirt. She also has a little red top and gold accessories. The jewellery she wears across her forehead makes her look mystical and spiritual. The colours in the Genie Magic collection are some of the best yet, they make the girls look striking and they are all set for the magical genie adventure! Genie Characters *Cloe *Jade *Sasha *Yasmin *Meygan *Katia (newest arrival)